Nickelodeon Productions/Other
1990–1995 GW259H199.jpg GUTS.PNG 1990–2009 Nickelodeon Haypile.png File:Nickelodeon_Production_Rockos_Modern_Life_1995.jpeg|Variant seen on Rocko's Modern Life. The show currently airs on TeenNick's NickSplat block, and it uses the current logo instead. HAYPILE.PNG|Variant seen on Rugrats. 999.jpg|Seen on releases of Little Bear from 2003. HAYPILE2.PNG|Seen on DVD releases of As Told By Ginger. vlcsnap-2016-09-04-10h45m29s240.png|Seen on releases of Dora The Explorer. The logo first appeared on Rugrats, and was also seen on numerous other Nickelodeon shows. 1992–1993 August 15, 1992–April 16, 1994 GW234H184.jpg August 31, 1993 Nickelodeon production.jpeg|Variation on the original Rugrats VHS Tales From The Crib and A Baby's Gotta Do What A Baby's Gotta Do releases from Sony Wonder. July 4, 1993–September 28, 2009 GW254H171.jpg GW225H169.png GW225H167-1.png GW222H171-0.png GW223H171.png GW224H171.png GW226H171.png|Rare variant with text. September 18, 1993–2004? July 10, 1993–1999 GW207H167.png GW225H167-0.png GW231H169.png April 10–December 16, 1994 1994–1997 ed355a3663a0b78ea4d52efc7d83e46d.png|Variant for the © for the service. After 1994, Nickelodeon used the "Balloon Dog" logo for unknown reasons. 1994–2004 May 11, 1996–April 5, 2008 Nickelodeon Light Bulb1.png|1999 nickelodeon pro.PNG|1997 NickPro1996.PNG|''KaBlam!'' (1996) KaBlam did not use the buzzing sound, but used the credit music. 1997NickProductions.png |''KaBlam!'' (1997) Note that the 1997 text is plastering the year and thus creates a cutoff NickPro2000.PNG|''KaBlam!'' (2000) NedDisclassedLightbulb.JPG|''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' Screensnaps (3064).png|An Offbeats Valentine's (1999) The logo started along with the arm Nick Jr. Productions in 1996. This appeared on KaBlam! June 9, 1998–2003 Images_7.jpeg|Various Nickelodeon VHS Uses This Logo Nickelodeon UK Soccer Ball.GIF|Used on Nickelodeon UK's Renford Rejects 1998–2005 Starting on March 3rd, 1999, Nick began showing re-typed credits on the left side of the screen with the show's logo on top, while showing promos on the right side and using older Nickelodeon logos that wasn't being used on TV with copyright notice at the bottom while the show's end theme was playing. (Using March 1998-August 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] (Using March-August 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] (Using 1999-August 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] September 4?, 2000–September 2006 Nickelodeon Cloud 2.png|Cloud 2 (Seen on CatDog, Rugrats, Speed Racer, Hey Arnold! and SpongeBob SquarePants) Nickelodeon Amoeba.png|Amoeba (Seen on Doug and The Wild Thornberrys) Nickelodeon Baroque-0.png|Baroque (Seen only on Hey Arnold!) Nickelodeon Electron-0.png|Electron (Seen only on Pelswick) Nickelodeon 2000-2006 (Evolution Version).PNG|Evolution (Seen only on SpongeBob SquarePants) GW232H172.jpg|Flour (Seen on All Grown Up, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Catscratch, Rocket Power, Rugrats, SpongeBob SquarePants and My Dad the Rockstar) NickSplat (2000-2006).png|Splat (Seen on Jimmy Neutron Boy Genuis, Catscratch and Avatar: The Last Airbender) Nicktoons (2000-2006).png|Nicktoons (Seen on The Fairly OddParents, My Life As A Teenage Robot, ChalkZone, Oh Yeah Cartoons and Invader ZIM) Nickelodeon Radishes.png|Radishes (Seen on The Amanda Show, The Fairly OddParents, Rugrats and SpongeBob SquarePants), there's variants with faint cut off. Nickelodeon Productions (2000-2006; Mattel Variant).PNG|Mattel (Seen only on Barbie) Nickelodeon Cloud 2 (Bylineless).jpg 2002 Viacom.PNG|Same as the 2001 version but with the TRP (Tollin/Robbins Productions) It uses The Amanda Show version the with the it uses a faint cut off version the Light Bulb buzzing sound. Invader Zim Variant 2004.PNG|Variant seen after the first episode of Invader Zim. Nickelodeon 2000.jpg|This was for going into a commercial but the other is behind a teal background with The Fairly OddParents instrumental theme playing and copyright notice. Nickelodeon 2004.jpg|This was for going into a commercial but the other is behind a teal background with Doug instrumental theme playing and copyright notice. May 27, 2006–2008 October 6, 2007–October 3, 2009 NickBubble.png NickSplat.png January 30, 2008–September 28, 2009 Bandicam_2014-11-26_10-11-46-618.jpg Bandicam_2014-11-26_10-11-28-118.jpg When Nick Jr. Productions is merged. Nickelodeon made new "light blub logo", First, the splat is shown with a black background. Then it shines orange to red. The splat changes shape to an light blub. You could hear the kids laughing. Then the light blub reverts back to the splat. The background turned black except for the right side. The version could have bylineless or having a copyright disclaimer. Sometimes the logo could have the faster version. First, The light blub changed shape to the splat. There's no kids laughing here. The splat is on the downish right. The splat is small at the end. The faster version could be seen on the Backyardagains. The normal ones could appear over Nick Jr. or Nickelodeon shows. September 28, 2009–2017 Nickelodeon Productions.png|In September 2018. This Logo got back on Herny Danger instead of the 2017 logo Nickelodeon Productions (NickMom variant).png|NickMom variant nick logo icarly variant.jpg|''iCarly'' (2009) Nickelodeon_productions.png|''Team Umizoomi'' (2009) The_Mighty_B!_(2010).png|''The Mighty B!'' (2010-2011) VictoriousNick.png|''Victorious'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h16m37s53.png|''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-07-17h30m14s203.png|''SpongeBob SquarePants: It's A SpongeBob Christmas!'' (2012) FigureItOurNick.png|''Figure It Out'' (2012-2013) The_Fairly_Oddparents_(2013).png|''The Fairly Oddparents'' (2008, 2013-present) Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|''TMNT'' (2015-present) Vlcsnap-00003.jpg|''The Loud House'' (2016-present) March 11, 2017–present vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h04m05s181.png vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h09m36s519.png|Still used in NickSplat airings and current shows 2cc9776680e77e1c98d0b51f060e8bed.png|With blue-ish background. vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h04m19s146.png Vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h03m50s125.png NickProd5.PNG Nickelodeonproductions2017 ('nick').png|This is used in the first version of the part of the endings, Videos Nickelodeon Productions (2017) 2 Nickelodeon Productions (Bounce) (2017) (REAL LONG VERSION, music added)